lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
Me ta vole demanda ce nos reversa alga de la cambias ce nos ia fa en la mensas resente: 1. Sutrae "lo". Me ia intende de la comensa ce lfn ave sola un pronom per la person tre simple, como xines, hindi, bengali, farsi, etc. *Me ia pensa ce tu gusta "lo". Tu ia dise ce tu gusta se paralelia con "ci?"/"ce?". Simon *si, me gusta la paralelia. ma nos comensa rapida usa "lo" per tota casos de "it", seguente la abituas de engles, e esta no ia es la intende. 2. Permite la usa de alga verbos sin un sujeto, spesial la parolas de clima. Me no gusta la introdui de un sujeto do no sujeto esiste. *No problem. Simon 3. Permite la usa de "ce" como un pronom relatal. Sujeste la usa "cual" pos preposadas. Aora, "ce" es la sola eseta a la costum de usa la mesma parolas per ambos pronomes de demanda e pronomes de relata. *Si tu preferi. Simon 4. Recambia "ca" a "ce". "Ce" es usada en espaniol, portuges, italian, catalan, e franses sin confusa. Me trova "ca" es multe fea. *Me trova "ca" es multe bela, ma elefen es tu lingua, e me no intende reabri la discute aora. Simon Pos revisita la discutes sur esta cosas, me crede forte ce la cambias complica lfn plu ce los aida el. Jorj *Donce clar, nos ideas difere :-) Simon *vera, si la ideas de tota persones no ta difere, nos ta no ave gera! e la mundo ta ave un lingua: esperanto! :-) Jorj **Como Simon, me idea difere ance! A la min, lasa "ca" survive, el es clarinte en longa frases e pos otra (otra ca):el ave un can plu astute , divertinte, e bela ca tu imajina! Myaleee **me sujeste ce vos usa "ca" si vos gusta el. e usa "lo" si vos gusta el. tota linguas evolui. ma per la gramatica e disionario "ofisial", me prefere ce nos reteni la usas vea. Per favore, me no vole causa delude o coleria o otra emosias negativa! Me vole simple reteni la ideals orijinal de me conseta de lfn, como me vide los. Jorj *Simon e Myaleee ta pardona me si me jeneral acorda con Jorj... Ma no total... *Me ance trova ce "ca" es nonnesada, an si lo recorda la "quam" de latina... *"lo", tal como nos ia comensa usa lo, es multe veses confusos... Me gusta el/lo cuando el/lo sinifia "esta"... Ma me preferi ce nos ta garda la sistem "el/ela/elo" ce pare ce vos ia abandona... **Ma "ela" e "elo" ia es nunca asetada en la lingua. Simon *Me gusta "cual" sola per "cual de la du/tres..." *Me ave otra "sujestes" : *Engles: I sing my song *Franses: Je chante ma chanson *Espaniol: Canto mi canción *Portuges: Canto a minha canção *Italian: Canto la mia canzone *Bresonica: Me 'gan ma 'hanaouenn / Ma 'hanaouenn a ganan / Kana 'ran ma 'hanaouenn / Bez e kanan ma 'hanaouenn... *Rusce: poiú moiú piesniú *Elefen: Me canta me canta (la canta de me/me canatada) !... *Veni canta me canta. Si tu canta me canta, el/lo no es sola me canta, el/lo es nos canta... *Veni canta mi cansion. Si tu canta mi cansion, el/lo no es sola mi cansion, el/lo es ni cansion... *Veni cantar mea cansion. Si tu canta mea cansion, el/lo no es sola mea cansion, el/lo es nosa cansion... *Nos no pote nega ce es en elefen alga tende a finis ajetival con "a", sustantival con "o", verbal con a/e/i ("i", a plu, car el/lo cambia ajetivos e sustantivos a verbos...). Me no defende la scemisme per elefen, ma posable nos pote pensa esta poca plu?... *Me sabe ce me estrapola, ma me multe gusta "ol" per "tota" e "al " per "otra" (no de engles ma de bresonica/latina/elena: all /(h)oll / alia / al(i)ter / holos...): (un) otra ves > (un) ves al / tota (la) veses > ol veses / los ol acorda compra un auto al("tota" ta es per "intera") Patric